Draco, Wands, and PolyJuice Potions
by Love Your Shotgun
Summary: What will happen when Georgia AND Jas go to Hogwarts! Cosmic Horns, Sexy Wizards in the Nuddy-Pants, and Snape as Elvis! MWAHAHAHA! I am SO evil. :D
1. WE'RE GOING TO HOGWARTS!

DRACO, WANDS, AND POLYJUICE POTIONS  
  
By: Jess  
  
From the twisted mind of Commodores R Ppl 2 comes... A GEORGIA NICOLSON/ HARRY POTTER CROSSOVER!!! Dun Dun Duun!!!!! :D Run if you know what's good for ya!!!  
  
Disclaimer: ALL HAIL LOUISE RENNISON AND J.K. ROWLING, two of the most fab authors on the face of the earth!!!! They own everything, not I!!!  
  
-------------------------------  
  
july 16  
  
10:15 am  
  
outside Jas's house  
  
with the Ace Gang  
  
Jas and I planned to spend an entire week together, away from Tom and Robbie, just as two individual women having fun with their mates. Except Jas is taking FOREVER. We told her to be ready at 10 o' clock, SHARP. But no! She has to be Mrs. Big Huffy Knickers and make us wait for an eternity before she comes!!! We had called her from the phone box and she said she was just putting on her lippy and would be waiting for us!  
  
"Why's she taking so bloody long?!" Jools yelled. "Does it really take THAT long to put on your lipstick?"  
  
"Well, this is Jas we're dealing with," Rosie said.  
  
"True, but STILL!" Jools stomped her foot on the ground.  
  
"I'll knock on the door to see," I volunteered. If there's one person who can get Mrs. Horrid Fringe out of her stuffy excuse for a room, it's me.  
  
I rang her doorbell and yelled, "Jasmine Bryne! Get dow here right now! We're going to be late for our manicures at the Rosie's aunt's salon! She's giving us a discount for Baby Jesus's sake!!!" (A/N: I forget Jas's last name so if anyone knows the real one, it'll be greatly appreciated!)  
  
I heard something hit glass, and looked up to see an owl with something in it's beak. An owl? What in the name of pantyhose was an owl doing here? In daylight? After about a minute, I heard screeching coming from the window where the owl hit the window. It was Jas. Bloody hell, did the stupid owl scare her? Can anyone be that dim? Owls are not scary at all. By now Jools and Mabs came to see what was wrong.  
  
"Is Jas alright?" Mabs asked.  
  
"How should I know?" I said. "All I heard was her scream after the owl went by her window."  
  
Just then there were some loud bumping noises coming down the steps accompanied by Jas's loud shrieking. "Mum! I made it! I made it!"  
  
"Made what, love?" I heard her mum say.  
  
"Read the letter!"  
  
There was a bit of silence before Jas's mum screamed too. "Oh my God! My darling girl made it!!! We have to call your father at work!"  
  
Made it into what? The whole Ace gang looked at each other in a state of confusiosity.   
  
"Wait... what's this? There's something else in the envelope." Jas said. We heard paper ruffling, and then more yelping. "Georgia made it too!!! WE'RE GOING TO GO TOGETHER!!!"  
  
Alright, now enough is enough. How does SHE know I made... whatever I made?! Why does she even have my bloody mail??? I rang the doorbell again, wondering what the bloody hell I made.  
  
Jas came to the door to be greeted by some quite impatient girls, the Ace Gang.  
  
"Jas! What did you and I make?" I yelled at her. "We've been waiting out her for fifteen bloody minutes an--"  
  
"Gee!" Jas screamed before I could finish. "WE MADE IT INTO HOGWARTS!"  
  
-------------------------------  
  
Alright, alright. I know. Left ya hangin'. Sorry. :D I had to. Now, tell me something. Should this be a Gee/Draco fic, Gee/Ron, Gee/Harry, or just plain humor? TELL ME!!!  
  
Much Love,  
  
/- /Jess /-/ 


	2. Can I bring Angus along?

DRACO, WANDS, AND POLYJUICE POTIONS  
  
By: Jess  
  
WOW!!! THANKS FOR ALL YOUR REVIEWS AND SUGGESTIONS! I'm still having a wee bit of trouble deciding who Gee and Jas will end up dating. I tallied up the votes and there was a 3-way tie between Draco, Ron, and Harry for Gee!!! So just tell me who you think again!!! I need more suggestions!!!  
  
Disclaimer: Nadda. What I'd give to own Draco though.... :D  
  
-------------------------------  
  
july 17  
  
2:45 pm  
  
in my bedroom  
  
rereading that letter over and over again  
  
I still don't believe it! I made it into some wizard school!!!  
  
4:00 pm  
  
"Hogwarts?!" Mutti said to me after reading the letter for the trillionth time.  
  
"I don't know!!! Jas apparently knows about it."  
  
"If it's some finishing school for young ladies, then I say we send you there, Georgia," Vati said. "Maybe you could learn a thing or two about being respectful to your elders."  
  
Cheers, thanks a lot, dad.  
  
"Bob, don't be so rude! I think Georgia will have a lovely time at... erm... Hog... warts." She gave me a fake smiles that said, "Please don't go!"  
  
"So I can go then?"  
  
"Of course, love!" Mum said. "Just call Jas to get information on the school."  
  
"Connie," Vati started.  
  
"Bob, she'll be fine!!!"  
  
If there's gorgey guys there I'll be fine.  
  
5:35 pm  
  
Maybe there's a spell that will let me change Wet Lindsay into a slug?  
  
7:00 pm  
  
I doubt it. I wonder, are there any fit-looking boys there?  
  
7:15 pm  
  
Once again, I doubt it.  
  
Jas just phoned.   
  
"Gee, this is sooo exciting! I'll get to see my uncle! I've never met him before, but I have seen him in pictures when my mum was little."  
  
"Which uncle?"  
  
"Severus Snape. He's a professor there. He teaches Potions." (sp?)  
  
"Potions? What do you mean, like sugar, spice, and everything nice?"  
  
"Gee, it's MUCH more complicated than that."  
  
She proceeded to tell me about all the classes at Hogwarts and the professors.  
  
"Then there's Defense Against the Dark Arts. Nobody ever knows who the teacher will be."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Well, from Uncle Sev's letters, he tells us that after every year, it changes. At least since Harry Potter came."  
  
"Harry Potter? Is he the school's gardener?"  
  
Jas got all huffy and said, "No, he's the Boy Who Lived!"  
  
"So? I'm a Girl Who Lived! What makes it so special he's alive?"  
  
"Well, there's this evil wizard called 'Voldemort' right? He's quite prude if you ask me. He goes around killing all sorts of people and he's very powerful. So when he went to Harry's house when he was just a baby, both his parents died trying to protect him. Voldemort tried to kill Harry but he didn't. So now he has this scar on his forehead from it." (A/N: I lost the first book. Please tell me if I'm wrong!!!)  
  
"Trés amusant, mon amie."  
  
"Oui."  
  
"Are there any les garçons gorgeous there?"  
  
"I don't know! My uncle wouldn't talk about the Sex Gods there. He's not gay!"  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"Georgia!"  
  
"I'm just kidding, Jas."  
  
"Alright, good. We need to go get supplies at Diagon Alley."  
  
"Dia-what?"  
  
"Diagon Alley, Gee. It's where all the wizards go to get their books and wands and cauldrons and pets and such for school."  
  
"Pets?"  
  
"Yes, we need either a rat, cat, or owl to go I think."  
  
"Couldn't I just bring Angus along?"  
  
Then Jas did some really snorty laugh. Like she had something caught in her nose that wouldn't come out.  
  
"I'm sorry, Gee, but it's just funny! Bringing ANGUS along? He'd end up eating all the student's wands!!!"  
  
"So?"  
  
"Alright alright. I'll ask Uncle Sev if you can bring him, but don't count on it."  
  
"What time are you picking me up then?"  
  
"Um.. around noon, alright?"  
  
"Sounds good. Au revior."  
  
"Au revior."  
  
-------------------------------  
  
10 reviews? Wow!!! You really love me!!! :D Next time: DIAGON ALLEY!!! Tell me if you think Gee and Jas should meet anybody there or on the train!!! And if Gee should bring Angus. Okay, now for review replies!!!  
  
Earwen Colomanel: Ooh!!! V. v. fab pairing!!! :D  
  
Chiquita-3: I have taken a fancy to Draco, so I might favor him over everyone else. I love both your suggestions!!! Thanks for the review!!! (gives you a Butterbeer)   
  
Hott4Orlando: (gasp!) YOU DON'T LIKE DRACO?! How could you NOT like Draco?! He's sooooo gorgey!!! :D LoL.  
  
QChan4ever: Thanks! You're so groovy!!!  
  
Lexi: Merci!!! You have some fab ideas!!!  
  
Nicole: Ooh... invite Dave ya say? V. interesting....  
  
missjackiesparrow: Haha, it's good to know this makes people laugh!!! :D  
  
Britsih-BrownEyed-Beauty: Oh!!! THAT'S FABBITY FAB FAB!!! Draco is quite a Sex God isn't he? I think regardless of whom Gee ends up with, she'll be with Draco at some point. He's too gorgey to leave out!!! LoL. :D  
  
With all the sinceriosity in my heart,  
  
/-/ Jess /-/ 


	3. Of Shopping and Sex Gods

DRACO, WANDS, AND POLYJUICE POTIONS  
  
By: Jess  
  
OH... MY... GOD!!!! I just came home from New York. I saw the Broadway play, "Wicked". It was so AMAZING!!! I cried so HARD!!! The Witch of the West is NOT wicked. She was just misunderstood. Her father hated her so much! And her sister was crippled and sat in a wheel chair. The ruby slippers let her walk!!! Glinda was her BEST FRIEND!!! And... oh jeez! If I say anymore I'll ruin the story!!! I didn't get to see Idina Menzel, the one who won the Tony for it, but it was ABSOLUTELY FAB!!! Glinda was Marian in the new version of "The Music Man" on Disney. Okay, that's all I can say. I gave away too much already. Just go see it. :D (Now I gotta go see "The Boy from Oz" with Hugh Jackman... heheh. Ooh, so sexy in a leotard... even if he is gay in that... :D)  
  
I'd like to take this opportunity to dedicate this story (yes STORY, not chapter) to mes trZs trZs bon petit chumettes, Nell and Rebecca! :D You two gave me some bon ideas and I have to thank Buddha that you two exist!!! I love you so much!!!  
  
Disclaimer: Nothiiinnnnggg!!!!!  
  
-------------------------------  
  
july 18  
  
9:30 am  
  
I woke up early so I could make myself look extremely irresistible to the guys shopping while I'm there. Just because I'm going to be a witch, doesn't mean I can't look good. I have a black ruffly (ish) skirt that I look trZs magnifico in. I suppose I'll wear that.  
  
10:15 am  
  
I suppose I should do some yoga.  
  
10:17 am  
  
I wonder if I'll have to paint myself green like the Wicked Witch in "The Wizard of Oz"?  
  
10:30 am  
  
I'll ask Wet Lindsay. She seems to know about being a witch. Or maybe a bitch...  
  
11:00 am  
  
I just ate some Pop Tarts, so I'm ready to go.  
  
11:03 am  
  
I hope Hogwarts is better than Stalag 14.  
  
11:30 am  
  
Now I'm twiddling my thumbs... I'm quite anxious. I'll go to the loo then. I don't want to go to use the piddly diddly department in "Witchy World" until I'm at Hogwarts. Do they use outhouses?  
  
noon  
  
Jas is here!!! Finally!!!  
  
"Mutti and Vati, your Golden Child is going to Diagon Alley for her wizardy school supplies!" I called out to my wonderful parents who were still asleep from their "night on the town with Uncle Eddie". (I ask you?) As I went to the door, my lovely Angus had another "Call of the Wild" moment and attacked my skirt. After tearing him off me, I began shoving him into his kitty cage. (It's made of steel, he can break through plastic.)  
  
"JAS!" I yelled outside to her. "Help me carry Angus."  
  
12:15 pm  
  
When we finally got back to her house, her mum was waiting with a huge white bed sheet in her hand. She was checking her watch looking v. v. impatient. I really don't think some people have realized how hard it is to put Angus in his cat cage without being maimed.  
  
"What took you girls so long?" she said.  
  
Jas looked at me and got all huffy. "-Georgia- had to bring Angus along because Uncle Sev has to see if he's allowed to Hogwarts."  
  
Her mum just shook her head. "Alright, then. Take hold of the sheet and DON'T LET GO. The porthole to Diagon Alley will open in about a minute or so."  
  
I raised my eyebrows. "What in the name of pantyhose--"  
  
"Don't ask questions, just hold on," Jas said.  
  
So I did. Angus was yowling like a mad hatter and was trying to get out. He reached his paw out and scratched my skirt, yet again. I didn't get a chance to yell at him though. We, along with Jas and her mum, went into complete darkness. I couldn't feel, see, or hear anything. I wasn't doing any smelling or tasting, so I really don't see any need to say that I couldn't smell or taste.  
  
Anyway, after what seemed like a minute or so, we were facing a brick wall. Jas's mum smiled. I usually never saw her smile, she was either yelling at Jas's Vati, or yelling at Jas. Or yelling at her employees on her phone. Come to think of it, no matter when I saw her she was yelling, so seeing her actually smile was a huge difference. She told Jas and I to stay where we were. She was going to get Hagrid. (Whoever that is...)   
  
She came back five minutes later with this extremely tall bloke. He had a HUGE black beard and thick black hair with it. Apparently he had never heard of shampoo, combs, or scissors. (Or in his case a chainsaw) He smiled at us. "'Ello, lasses. Ye must be the new students. I'm Rubeus (sp?) Hagrid. I'm professor of Care for Magical Creatures a' Hogwarts." He looked at Jas and gasped. "Ye mus' be Sophie's daughter! Chip off the ol' block if I do say so meself." "Hagrid" chuckled and then looked at me. "An' who do we 'ave here? Are ye Jasmine's lil' friend, then?"  
  
I nodded. "I'm Georgia."  
  
"Well, it's nice ta meet ye, Georgia," he winked at me. He seemed like a nice enough old bloke. "Now, why dun we let ye inta Diagon Alley then, eh?" He tapped the third brick from the left on the brick wall we were standing at, and then, right in front of us, the bricks started to separate to reveal streets and streets of shops and people with these sticks walking round, smiling and laughing and chatting.  
  
"Welcome ta Diagon Alley, girls!" Hagrid announced.  
  
Jas got quite giddy and squealed. "Oh! This is so exciting, isn't it, Gee?"  
  
"Oui, mon petit amie!" I squealed back. "Je suis si contente! This place looks so Groovesville, Arizona!"  
  
Jas's mum handed us these carts to put all or supplies and such on. Instantly, I put Angus on it. He's far too heavy to carry. "Here you girls go. I'm going to go into the antique store right here," she pointed to it. "If you need me alright, loves?"  
  
"Oui," we both replied eagerly before running off with our carts into Diagon Alley.  
  
Almost instantly, we went into the first shop our supply list said we should go to for wands.   
  
We both nodded as we approached the old looking bloke at the desk. "What'll you lovely lasses be needin' then?"  
  
"Erm, wands I suppose," Jas said.  
  
1:15 pm  
  
I never knew shopping for school supplies would take so bloody long! I got my wand instantly, (or my wand "chose" me, as the shop owner put it) but Jas was took the longest time! We just now got our brooms, which didn't take long at all. Now we were on our way into a book store to get our textbooks for school. Angus was quite yowly on the street, so I let him out of his cage and was about to strap him down into a little basket. Then all of a sudden, a cat came running past us, and Angus (being the Angus he is) bit my hand to make me let go of him, which I did. He went running after the cat with me running right behind him.  
  
"Angus! Stop chasing that poor cat!" I yelled.  
  
The cat ran to a person in a black robe, whose face I couldn't see. Angus attacked the person's robe and kept yowling and hissing, with the person began cursing at him, trying to get him off.  
  
"Bloody hell!" I yelled as I pushed through the crowd over to my mad cat and his victim. I pulled Angus off of the person. (who I then realized was a lad) "I'm REALLY sorry about all this. My cat is a bit mad and--"  
  
I couldn't finish because I finally looked up at the lad's face.  
  
Phwoar.  
  
He was blonde.  
  
An extremely fit-looking, Sex God-y, blonde.  
  
He had grayish eyes and a really GREAT looking nose. His hair sort of hung down like those amazingly fit models in Mutti's "Vogue". Except it was blonde. Like, REAL blonde. Platinum blonde. HOT platinum blonde.  
  
"Yogirrr," I finished.  
  
Mr. Extremely Fit and Sex God-y finally spoke. "What?!?"  
  
"Erm..."  
  
He didn't let me finish. "What IS that bloody thing?" he yelled at me, pointing to Angus. "It nearly killed me! You need to keep control of your things, Mudblood!"  
  
Mudblood? What in the name of Mr. Next Door's huge knickers was he talking about? Before I could say anything, three people came running over to where the Sexy Blonde and I were. Two of them were boys. The one leading them had messy jet black hair and green eyes behind glasses, the other boy had ginger-red hair. Trés fit. Then the girl who was with them had wavy brownish blonde hair. None of them (the three people and Mr. Fit Sex God) looked happy to see each other.  
  
"What do -you- want, Potter?" the blonde spat out to the bloke with black hair.  
  
"What're you doing to her, Malfoy?" the redhead said. (A/N: HA! I rhymed!)  
  
"Why are you always picking on people???" the girl said in a loud voice.  
  
"Since when was any of this your business?" the boy called "Malfoy" spat back.  
  
Before anyone else could say anything, Angus jumped out of my arms and landed on Malfoy's robe, yet again. He started screaming and kept hitting Angus over and over again, trying to get him off.  
  
Obviously he doesn't know my Angus.  
  
"Oh for Baby Jesus's Sake! Angus!" I yelled at my wild ball of fur as I grabbed onto him and began to yank him off of the blonde. Finally, I pulled him off of Malfoy and hit him on the head saying, "Angus, -you- are going back into your kennel, is that clear?"  
  
He responded by purring into my shirt. Honestly, whenever you try to reprimand him, he thinks it's praise! He really -is- mad.  
  
"Keep that... that -THING- away from me!!!" Malfoy screeched at me.  
  
"Don't you think I tried to?" I yelled back. "-You- try handling a Scottish wildcat the size a dog!!!"  
  
All of a sudden he did a Jasish thing and got all huffy. "I have a feeling we'll meet again, Mudblood," Malfoy said and walked away.  
  
Once he was out of site, the redhead said, "Bloody Malfoy, thinking he own the bloody world! Someone ought to teach that bloody ferret a lesson!"  
  
"Ron, don't do anything stupid," the girl said. "Remember last time you tried to teach Malfoy a lesson? You ended up barfing up slugs like there was no tomorrow!"  
  
"Ron" made a disgusted face. "-Don't- remind me, Hermione!"  
  
"So, who was that bloke with the blonde hair?" I asked Ron.  
  
"-Malfoy-," he spat out. "Draco Malfoy. Bloody thinks he owns the world! Stupid git."  
  
The girl Hermione hit Ron on the arm. "Oh, hush." She then smiled at me and said, "I don't believe we caught your name. I'm Hermione Granger."  
  
"Oh, I'm Georgia Nicolson," I said. That Ron bloke looked somewhat fit, so I used that smile where I put my tongue on the back of my teeth. He seemed to blush a bit when I looked his way. Ha! I -am- a boy magnet, n'est-ce pas? But alas, a heartless one, as my Sex God, Robbie has gone off to snog sheep in Kiwi-a-gogo-land.  
  
"Nice to meet you, Georgia!" Hermione said. This is Ron Weasley," she said, pointing to the redhead. "And this," she pointed at the bloke with glasses, "Is Harry Potter!"  
  
Wait... where did I hear that before? Didn't Jas tell me about him?  
  
"Harry Potter?" I said. "Why does that sound familiar? Are you famous here?"  
  
Harry sighed. "Yeah, I guess you could say that."  
  
"You-Know-Who tried to kill him," Ron chirped.  
  
"Who?"  
  
Hermione did a small huff. "You know..." She bent her head down and whispered, "Voldemort."  
  
"Oh, I remember! Isn't he that evil wizard bloke?"  
  
"Yes, he is. And he's -still- after Harry," Ron said. "He really doesn't know when to give up! For the past four bloody years at Hogwarts he's tried to kill Harry. But has he? NO! So I don't really see what the point is of trying over and over again!"  
  
Harry was about to say something when I heard mon petit chum calling, "Gee!!!"  
  
I turned around to see Jas running towards me, huffing and puffing. (but not blowing down little pig's houses mind you) "Gee, I thought I los--"  
  
She stopped talking when she saw Harry. Being Jas, she got all red and giggly and suddenly became vair vair interested in the ground. Quelle surprise, Jas darling. Way to stay true to Tom.  
  
"Well, obviously you didn't -los- me, Jas," I told her.  
  
But she really wasn't paying attention to me. She was staring at Harry.  
  
"Hi, I'm Harry," he said. He had a pretty gorgey smile, I have to say.  
  
Jas just sort of -stared- at him. She didn't say anything, she just stared. Like a blowfish.  
  
"Hello?" Harry said again, waving his hand in her face.  
  
"Wha...?" she answered, finally slipping out of her trance. Then she looked at Harry and smiled. "Oh, hi! I'm Jas Bryne."  
  
"Nice to meet you, I'm Harry," he said.  
  
Once we were all introduced, they walked us back over to where Jas so "smartly" left our carts alone and unattended for.  
  
"You know, Georgia," Hermione said. "your cat, Angus is a bit like my Crookshanks."  
  
Crookshanks? Odd name, but cute enough. And I do hope she's joking about him being like Angus. There's only so much mad cat a girl can take.  
  
"That mad thing?!" Ron exclaimed. "Crookshanks is pure evil! He tried to kill my rat, Scabbers!" he told me.  
  
"Scabbers turned out to be a man, Ron," Hermione reminded him.  
  
"Well, Angus could murder my neighbors two poodles if he wanted to," I said. "But he enjoys teasing them instead. Crookshanks seems like an angel compared to Angus."  
  
"Ron!!!" a voice shouted.  
  
A few seconds later a redhead girl, maybe a bit shorter than Ron came running over to Ron, who didn't look to happy to see her.  
  
"What is it, Ginny?!?"  
  
"Mum said that you were -supposed- to meet us over at the Leaky Cauldron twenty minutes ago!"  
  
"Oh, crikey, I forgot! Sorry, you guys, I have to go," he started running with Ginny on his tail.  
  
"Wait, Ron!" Harry shouted back. "We'll come with you!"  
  
"Yes, come on, Georgia!" Hermione said before sprinting off after Ron.  
  
Jas and I looked at each other, then ran off (pushing our carts of course) along with Harry and Hermione.  
  
-five minutes later-  
  
We burst through the doors of "The Leaky Cauldron" with Ron in the lead, to see a redheaded family sitting down at a table, with a mum and dad who didn't look too happy and two extremely fit-looking twins. (A/N: this wouldn't be a Gee/HP crossover without mah boyz, George and Fred.)  
  
"Mum, I'm sorry I'm late!!!" Ron choked out while trying to get air back into his lungs.  
  
"Ronald, you're incredibly late!" his mum scolded. "I would punish you, but you're going back to Hogwarts soon."  
  
"Lucky break, Ickle Ronniekins," one of the twins said as Ginny and Ron went to sit down. "And who're your new friends, 'ere?" He pointed to Jas and me. Ooers, he was better looking than Ron! But not as good as that "Draco" bloke.  
  
"This is Georgia and Jas," Ron said, blushing.  
  
"Well, bonjour, lovely ladies!" the other twin said, standing up. "Will you have the pleasure of gracing us with your presence?" he asked, bowing.  
  
Phwoar, I have a feeling I'll like Hogwarts!!!  
  
-------------------------------  
  
All done. Sorry it took me so long!!!  
  
REVIEW PLEASE!!!  
  
I'm Always Laughing on a Fast Camel (hee hee!),  
  
/-/ Jess /-/ 


	4. Getting Ready

**DRACO, WANDS, AND POLYJUICE POTIONS**

**By: Jess**

**A/N: wow, i'm so sorry it took me so LOONNNGGG to update! i got a wee bit stuck. but it's all better now. i might update OTBS today too. happy new year, folks.**

**Disclaimer: not mine, dammit!**

august 13

11:00 pm

sleeping over Jas's house

"So, you're telling me your mum is a witch?" I asked mon trés crazy pal.

"Yeah, but when she met my dad, she decided to live life without magic," Jas explained.

"And you never told me and the Ace Gang?"

Jas shrugged. "I didn't really see a reason to."

"So, who's this uncle of yours anyway?" I asked her.

"Oh, Severus Snape," Jas said. "He's the Potions professor at Hogwarts. Mum and him never really got along because she was a Gryffindor and he was a Slytherin, but they're on better terms now."

"What _is_ Potions exactly?"

"It's like chemistry. Only you use magical ingredients and they're used for transforming and other things."

"So, basically at this school we learn how to become 'witches and wizards'?"

Jas nodded.

"Are their any fit boys there?" I asked.

"Well, you tell me," she said. "Did you _see_ Harry and Ron?"

Vair true, Jas.

"What about that blonde bloke?" I said. "And Ron's twin brothers."

"Of course, they're absolutely divine!"

"Do you think they have girlfriends?" I asked.

"Well, Ron and Hermione looked like they were a couple," Jas said.

Oh, poo.

"Let's just hope none of the others are," I laughed.

This is much better! Jas and I actually having a girl-to-girl conversation without me thinking Jas is a complete, bumbling idiot!

"Do you think Fred and George are dating?" Jas wondered. "They never let each other out their sight!"

Oh, dear God in Heaven, please send Jas some common sense so she'll realize they're NOT gay or incest-y!

Jas did explain to me that Fit Blonde calling me a "Mudblood" was a bad thing. She told me about the Malfoy family, and purebloods, and Death Eaters and Voldemort, er, You-Know-Who, among other things like quidditch and the classes. Divination sounds interesting enough, and Muggle Studies I'm most certainly taking, because I live with them.

august 21

8:00 pm

The Ace Gang threw Jas and I a Going Away party. It was vair vair emotional and sad, we were all blubbering at the end. Even Sven was! He gave Jas and I a pair of shimmery, silver pants. He said they were for whenever we needed to "get our groove on, ja". How sweet.

We didn't exactly tell them we were going to to a wizard school, apparently, their world is secret and they don't want muggles (non-magic people) to know about the wizarding world. We told them we'd write (or "owl") them as much as we could.

august 23

noon

in my room, watching the rain

I am now officially packed for school. Angus is coming _avec moi_, and Mutti and Vati couldn't be happier not to have him around. Along with the neighbors. But Gordy will miss his vati vair much. Angus taught Gordy all he knows. He taught him how to torture Mr. and Mrs. Next Door's poodles without getting killed, and how to avoid Libby's violent tail pull. Speaking of Libby, I wonder if she's a witch too. I'm not sure Hogwarts would allow her to bring Scuba Diving Barbie and all her little "friends" with her. But she should be out that phase by then.

Jas and I have our tickets for the "Hogwarts Express". Platform 9 3/4? What in the name of Vati's beard is that? I've been to Kings Crossing Station. There is no Platform 9 3/4. But then again, I'm going to the wizarding world. Things are vair vair different.

12:03 pm

I just hope there's more Sex Gods than just Harry, Ron, Draco, and the twins. 'Twould be a shame it was.

1:05 pm

Mutti bought me a pointy witch hat. "Incase you need it, Georgia. You never know!" Trés amusant, mum.

"Just make sure Libby never gets a hold of any ruby slippers!" Vati said before he and Uncle Eddie started hooting and hollering and laughing. Really, dad. You're hilarious.

**A/N: soooooooooo sorry it took me so long. i got lazy. OTBS should be up soon.**

**Jess**


End file.
